Door handles are used fundamentally as structures for opening and closing a door. Most often a door handle is interconnected with a latching mechanism that selectively connects a door to a door frame and keeps the door closed. When rotated, the door handle retracts the latching mechanism to allow the door to be freely opened.
Covers for door handles, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,635, are known for use in preventing damage to an adjoining wall. Devices attached to or built into door handles are also known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,455, which comprises a smoke detector and signal light.